


Charlie Has Cancer

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Charlie actually has Cancer, Episode: s01e04 Charlie Has Cancer, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Charlie, M/M, Mac is gay, Mentioned The Waitress, My First Work in This Fandom, They are all less of an asshole, idk what to tag, it's been bugging me sense i saw that ep, this sucks, this took a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie actually has Cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Has Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi  
> I'm sorry

"I might have Cancer."

Dennis froze, that was not what he was expecting to hear. Charlie must be joking, right? Charlie always has fucked up jokes like that, they all do.

But Charlie wasn't smiling, or showing any signs of joking. Dennis blinked. How could the day go from basketball, to Cancer?

"Are you serious? How? What? When did you find out?" Dennis questions, he doesn't care about the basketball anymore. He only cares about Charlie. Huh, that was new.

"Why would I joke about Cancer? I mean, I am a dick. But not that big of one. I don't know, I just have the signs of Cancer. And I said might have it, I'm not sure." Charlie answers, he goes to sit on his couch. Dennis following soon afterward.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dennis doesn't know why he's being so nice. Especially to Charlie. Maybe it's because, Charlie might have fucking Cancer.

"Nah man, I don't wanna waste your time. Go play with Mac, the ball is in the bathroom... I think." Charlie replies, he's tired. He wants to sleep. Crying all day does that to a person.

"You wouldn't waste my time. Come on man, how're you feeling?" Dennis ignores the 'play with Mac' part, because he doesn't like Mac that way.

Charlie stares at him. Puffy, blue, confused eyes boring into his. Dennis looks away.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Charlie asks, he didn't like the gang being nice to him. It made him feel out of place.

"Because I care. Charlie please, just talk to me." Dennis bites his lip, he needs to leave. But Charlie...

Dennis gets broken out of his thoughts, when his friend speaks.

"I'm fine. Now go, we can talk later." Charlie then yanks him off the couch, and pushes him towards the door. He goes and gets the basketball, and throws it at Dennis, who almost let's it hit his face.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Dennis says, opening the door and walking out. He promises himself, that he will talk to Charlie later.

\---

They were at the bar. Dee and Mac were arguing. They either didn't notice, or didn't care, that Dennis wasn't in the 'conversation' too. Dennis didn't think they even knew, Charlie wasn't here.

"No, I could totally fit more gummy bears in my mouth, than you. Just because your mouth is bigger than mine, doesn't mean I can't win." Mac challenges Dee. They all knew, that was not a good idea.

"Oh, really? Okay boner, you're on!" Dee says, slamming her beer bottle on the counter. Frank looks between the two, and sips his beer.

"So, you fuckers wanna make a challenge out of it? I'll make a board." Frank says, and the other two agree. The trio then looks at Dennis, who's been quiet the whole time.

"What?" Dennis asks, he wasn't going to participate in this challenge. This was just stupid. Well, everything they do is stupid, but this was the most stupidest.

"You've been quiet." Dee notes, squinting at him.

"Yeah. So, are you going to do the challenge, or not?" Mac asks, trying to go back to the challenge.

"Shut up. What's wrong Dennis?" Dee smacks Mac on the back of the head, and looks at her brother.

Dennis closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes to see the gang looking at him worriedly.

"Oh my god. Do you have STD's? You do, don't you? Who gave it to you? Was it a girl? Or a guy?" Mac shoots off questions. Of course, he thinks of something sexual first.

"What? No. It's about Charlie." The gang groans, in frustration, and annoyance. Dennis frowns, the gang has always been like this to, and about Charlie. He wishes him, and the others would be nicer.

"What about the little bitch? He have sex with the Waitress yet or-" Dennis cuts Franks off by muttering.

"What?" Frank asks loudly, he hated when they talked lowly, he can't hear as well as he used to.

"Charlie might have Cancer."

"Charlie might have what?" Mac asks, Dee mutters a few 'oh no's' and, covers her mouth. Frank doesn't say anything.

"Cancer, like the zodiac, right? I thought he was a Leo." Mac says, and Dee smacks him again.

"No you dipshit. The other kind of Cancer." Dee snarls, Mac flinches a little.

"Guys, stop. It's a might. Charlie is at the doctors. We'll know more about it later. Let's just, relax. There's a 50% chance, he doesn't have it." Dennis explains, looking at them all.

"Yeah, and a fucking 50% he does have it!" Dee almost screams. They had no idea, why she was acting like this.

"Calm down, Sweet Dee." Dennis mutters, grabbing her arms, and pulling her into a hug, as she yells more.

"I don't want Charlie to die." Mac mutters, making all of them freeze. Mac sounds so heartbroken, so lonely. Frank slapped him on the back, kind of comforting him.

"Dennis is right, we just have to relax. We have hope he doesn't have it." Frank says, pouring himself, and the others more drinks.

And now, they wait.

\---

Charlie came into the bar, four hours later, his face expressionless. The gang stared at him, waiting.

"So, do you have it or not?" Mac asks, obviously too impatient.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Charlie mumbles, not even caring that Dennis told the others, about what he might have. He sits down. Dennis frowns, it looks like Charlie is... crying? What?

"Charlie..." Dennis tries, but the other man snaps his head up, and glares daggers at him.

"I said, I don't wanna talk about it." Charlie practically growled, the gangs eyes widened.

Charlie was crying. Not the kind with snot, and hiccups. The kinds that was hot tears, and trying to calm down.

Right then, at that moment, they knew something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

\---

Dennis practically ran up the stairs, when he heard screaming coming from Charlie's apartment.

He flew through the door, almost falling over. His heart races, trying to figure out where the scream came from.

Something is being thrown across the room, and Dennis realizes, it was the glass lamp that Charlie got, for his birthday.

The lamp smashes against the wall, and glass flies everywhere. Dennis ducks, when a large piece almost hits him.

He runs towards Charlie's room, that the lamp came from, his head swims with worry.

Charlie was there, blood covering his arms. The man has a hammer in his hands, and he slams it against the tv, yelling in the process.

"Oh God, Charlie. What happened to you?" Dennis whispered.

"Charlie!" Dennis tries to get the man's attention, only for Charlie to smash the hammer against the tv, again.

"Charlie! Look at me! What's wrong?" Charlie stops, and looks at Dennis. Dennis watches as Charlie's anger fades, and a broken man appears in front of him.

"I have it." Charlie sobs, sliding down against the dresser. Charlie puts his head in his hands, and mutters a few more 'I have it's'. He rocks back and forth.

Dennis slowly walks towards, the heartbroken man, hoping he won't attack him. Dennis sits down next to him, moving glass out of his way.

Charlie doesn't attack him. Instead, he rests his head on Dennis' shoulder. Dennis wraps his arms, around the other man.

"You have what?" He asks. He doesn't have to ask. He knows what Charlie is talking about, what Charlie has. But he has to hear it. He doesn't want to, but he has to.

"You know what I have." Charlie snaps. Dennis is quiet, he knows Charlie will say it. Charlie always breaks down, sooner or later.

"You know I have Cancer." Charlie whispers into Dennis' jugular. Dennis squeezes his eyes shut, and holds Charlie a little tighter.

Charlie has Cancer.

This was all too real.

\---

"Soooo, you said you two were gonna talk. Did you talk?" Dee asks bluntly, once Dennis sets foot in the bar.

"Yes." He answered even more bluntly, she gave him annoyed sigh.

"No one else is here. You can tell me. Frank is probably at home drinking, Mac is on a date with some dude. Tell me." Dee says, fixing Dennis a drink.

"I think you'll need this more than me, Sweet Dee." He says, sliding the drink back to her. She instantly slides it back.

"Well, I think I can take it." She replies, smirking slightly. Dennis rolls his eyes.

"Charlie has Cancer." She freezes, smirk falling from her face. Dennis smiles slightly, it's full of nothing, only remorse and guilt.

"I think I might need that drink, more than you." She says, snatching the drink, and drowning it in one go.

"I can't believe it." She mutters, Dennis pats her arm. He was never the type, to comfort. He was the type to be comforted, though.

They stay like that, for a few moments. Mac and Frank come by, a while later. They stop, and stare at the scene in front of them.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Dee asks, looking at the two men, smiling slightly.

"My date didn't work out. And Frank wanted more booze. What's going on here?" Mac replies.

Dee and Dennis' eyes lowered, and smiles faded. The look of grief came upon their faces.

"Charlie has it." Dee says. Frank spits his drink out, mid swallow. Mac stands there, processing what he just heard.

His best friend, had Cancer. This could not be happening.

"What?" He whispers, stumbling towards the others, face frozen in shock.

Mac sat down, the rest of the gang looked at him, in wonder.

"He has Cancer. My best friend, has Cancer. And I can't do anything about it." Mac sounds completely wrecked.

"Hey, we can always hang out with him. While he's... still here." Frank says, trying to comfort, the younger man. Mac only nods.

"We should hang out with him, now. Just in case." Mac says, getting up. The others nod, and they all leave to Charlie's apartment.

There was a black hole, in their hearts. But they ignored it. They knew they couldn't ignore it for long, but they could try.

\---

They all hung out with, Charlie. One on one, or all together. It didn't matter, as long as they were with Charlie.

They watched tv, played basketball, ate out, drank together, went shopping. Although, the shopping was mostly Dee's part.

They did everything they could with Charlie. They knew Charlie knew, what they were doing. But they didn't care, they were with Charlie. That's all that mattered.

After some time, they actually grew to like Charlie. They liked his fucked up jokes, his stupid pranks, his odd food combos. They liked Charlie.

Dennis thought he liked Charlie, a little more than the others. He thought maybe he was closer to Charlie, than the others.

He didn't know why he felt that way, but he didn't care.

They've all gotten closer to Charlie. They've all started to like Charlie. And that's all that mattered.

They were finally true friends, with Charlie. Dennis only wished, it was under different circumstances.

\---

Charlie died on a Thursday.

He died in his sleep. They were glad he didn't die to painfully.

None of them were with Charlie, when it happened.

They were at the bar, Charlie was watching a football game, and they need more beer. So they all went, to get some.

One of them should have stayed. Should have kept it, from happening. Dennis felt like it was his fault.

They had got the call, a few minutes after Dee fixed them all a drink, before they'd leave.

"Hello?" Dennis answers, the number was unknown.

"Hello, is this Dennis?"

"It is. Who is this?"

"I'm Deanna Reyes, I'm Charlie's doctor. I came to check on him, after he wouldn't answer his calls. I'm afraid something happened."

Dennis feels his throat tighten. Why wouldn't Charlie answer his calls? He always answers his calls. Always.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Dennis asks quietly. He wishes he doesn't hear, what she says next.

"Charlie passed away, Dennis. He must have thought he was tired, and passed out. I don't understand, how he died so quickly. He must have had it longer than we realized."

Dennis' vision goes black, and he hangs up before he realizes. He puts his head in his hands, and let's the information control him.

"Dennis? What's wrong?" Dee asks, staring at her brother worriedly.

"He's gone." Dennis sobs, the others process what he said quickly. Dee is instantly crying, Frank grabs the largest bottle of liquor and chugs, Mac hits the table.

They all grieve in different ways.

Charlie was dead.

And he wasn't coming back.

Charlie had Cancer.

And no one knew how long.

Dennis knew, everything was just going to get worse, now that Charlie wasn't here.

Oh how he wishes Charlie was here.

\---

Charlie's funeral, was a few days later.

Dennis, Dee, Mac, and Frank were there.No one else came.

It was quick, and painful.

The guy did his preaching, they all shared a few stories about Charlie, they watched as Charlie's body was lowered to the ground.

They left soon afterwards. They were silent, not knowing if they should speak, or not.

Charlie was dead. They didn't know what to do.

They wondered what they'd do without Charlie. Would they carry on, with their lives? Like nothing happened?

Like Charlie didn't die?

Like they weren't assholes to him?

Like Charlie didn't have Cancer?

But Charlie was dead.

But they were assholes to him.

But Charlie had Cancer.

Charlie had Cancer, and they didn't do anything about it. They wished they did. Maybe then Charlie would be alive.

But maybe he wouldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry. This entire fic is a mess, and doesn't make sense. Thoughts?


End file.
